


A Shit in the Dark

by komahinaddictsanonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, komasans, sans undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaddictsanonymous/pseuds/komahinaddictsanonymous
Summary: Nagito Komaeda's life took a turn towards hope in a rare, unique encounter with the one and only Sans Undertale.





	A Shit in the Dark

Komaeda's POV.

The time was around 9 pm. The time... that my life was changed... forever.

It had been the end to an autumn evening with Hinata-kun, or moreso admiring him with binoculars outside his apartment window. I had yet to build up the courage to tell him how I feel. He was probably straight. All the hot ones are straight...

...Or so I thought.

I was taking my nightly walk to the dark cave, some distance from my mansion. Wealth and comfort can only be pleasurable some of the time. Pleasure... pleasure... perhaps, I thought, there would be something pleasurable with a walk in the cave. Perhaps, a pleasurable surprise. But, knowing my luck, that wouldn't be a good thing.

My footsteps crushed the grass below me, as I strolled through the backyard garden. One can only fantasize about each blade resembling a building, a building full of innocent people, going about their long day of work.

I noticed my mind start to trail off, and brought myself back to focus. The cave, my destination. Just another minute. A few more steps, until I reach my safe place.

Upon arrival, I was out of breath. Lymphoma never gave my body a break, and I found myself often running out of breath. Of course, just my luck, I had forgotten to bring any source of hydration.

"Crap," I whispered, keeping my voice low, to preserve the cave's quiet serenity.

However, it seems, I had been sharing this serenity for the time being.

"Huh? Hey, who's there?" I heard, within the shrouded darkness of the cave's inner halls.

I jumped, startled, only to turn around to the sight of a short skeleton.

"My name is Sans, and you?" His deep voice cooed, "I... didn't know there were others who knew about the cave."

Breathless, I blinked a few times before answering. "I'm Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda. And- don't worry. It's just me."

The two of us stood there, staring blankly, yet meaningfully, into each others' eyes. I could see the stars reflect in his pitch-black sockets, his pupils resembling a supernova, lighting up the entirety of its galaxy.

"So like, what brings you here to the cave?" Sans asked, picking the conversation back up.

"Ghh- uh, relationship troubles." I began. Shit- why would I be spilling my insecurities and secrets to a skeleton? "The man I like won't seem to notice me, no matter what I do."

Sans nodded, placing a supportive, skeletal hand on my shoulder. "If he won't notice you, then maybe he's not who you need in your life, Komaeda."

I tried my hardest to listen to him ramble with love advice, but my eyes couldn't help but wander. His milky white bones seemed so silky smooth, and I just wanted to get lost in his perfectly-stitched blue hoodie-

"S-snap out of it, Ko!" I thought to myself, physically shaking my head.

Sans, of course, noticed, and started to catch on. My quick ability to lust was no secret.

"Hey, man, you alright?" His voice echoed, my silence following after. The boney hand on my shoulder slid down to my hip, his other hand now gently brushing against my cheek.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared at him, responseless. My face felt red hot, and so did various other parts of my body. Hinata-kun was definitely attractive, but I just couldn't get over the feel of Sans's touch.

"C-can I do something... crazy?" I spat out, acting on complete adrenaline and impulse.

"Yeah, anything." He responded, never breaking eye contact through his gentle gaze.

This was it. This is my one chance, and I can't blow this feeling. I've never had someone to love before, so even if this were to just be a one time feeling, a one time action, I damn better remember every second of it.

I leaned in, softly kissing his silky teeth. It tasted sweet and pure, and a feeling of warm delight washed over me. Is this, perhaps, what love feels like? Will this be my good luck, luck so divine that tragedy must follow? I felt a pit in my stomach, and pulled away, out of fear.

Panting, I apologized to the skeleton, reassuring him that I was alright.

"Hey, I gotta get going." Sans said, pulling something out from his hoodie. "You seem kinda dehydrated, so here, take this."

He handed me an MTT-brand water bottle. The container was a bit fancy for your average bottle of water.

"W-will I ever see you again?" I called out, as he turned to leave.

"The outcome is unlikely. At least, not in this world, my man."

Sans slowly descended into the depths of the cave's darkness, as if he were never there. As if all of this had been a sweet dream, or rather, a mere illusion.

I cracked open the bottle and sipped from the sub-par room temperature water. Taking one last glance behind me, I exited the cave and cut through the garden to return home. This time around, I didn't stop at Hinata's house. I chucked my binoculars far past the garden's reach, and sat down on my doorstep.

To follow the best night of my life, it's time I should prepare for the worst luck to come.

The thought was interrupted as I awoke in my own bed. Had it all just been a dream?

Will I... ever feel true love?

I scanned the room with a sleepy gaze, and something caught my eye from a bookshelf.

The MTT brand water bottle, empty.

I grinned at the sight of validation. Maybe, just maybe, finally, my cycle of luck has finally broken.


End file.
